


Draco Malfoy Has No Chill, Whatsoever

by publius_ham



Series: sappypotter's prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Very intense cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publius_ham/pseuds/publius_ham
Summary: in which Draco and Harry are simply cuddling on the couch, yet Draco still has an internal crisis





	

What if Draco was sitting on the couch and Harry would lay down and place his head on Draco like a pillow and Draco would be all like “oh my god Potter just laid his head in my lap what the fuck do I do - what the fuck do I do with my hands” and he tentatively rubs Harry’s fringe away and Harry just sags against him and Draco is so horribly confused because what did he do in his life to deserve Harry to sigh with content like this and he just continues to play with Harry’s hair and he can’t help himself so he says - “Potter hasn’t your hair ever heard of gravity?” and fuck now he’s done it now he’s ruined the moment and Draco is just about to cry but then Harry laughs and it’s a deep rumble and Draco can actually feel it all the way down to his belly and everything suddenly flares hot and then Harry says, “Not really, no,” and Draco just smiles and continues to play until - what does he do with his right hand? He can’t lay it down on Harry’s body that’s weird but - he then does it anyway, places his hand on Harry’s chest so carefully as if Harry might flee and run if he would do it too quickly but then - dear Merlin - Harry immediately grabs his hand like a lifeline, and plays with his fingers gently, while closing his eyes and wiggling his feet comfortably and all Draco can do is stare, one hand in Harry’s hair and the other locked in Harry’s tight grip and he thinks that he is probably - definitely - the luckiest guy in the world and irreversibly in love with Harry James Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at [Tumblr](https://www.sappypotter.tumblr.com) / [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/sappyEliza)


End file.
